A Bloody Past can bring A Bloody Future
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Her past isn't something to be proud of, but now she's happy she has friends and she calls them her family, but things can come crashing down. Will Mai be able to keep her past a secret? Full Summary inside, better than it sounds.
1. The Case

**Hey people new Ghost Hunt fic here, well I hope you all enjoy this it's called 'A Bloody Past can bring A Bloody Future' yeah title sucks I know but oh well, it's better than what it sounds, so hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: Her past isn't something to be proud of, but now she's happy she has friends and she calls them her family, but things can come crashing down. Will Mai be able to keep her past a secret? Will Naru and the others be able to save her from it? This knew case they have, the spirits have targeted Mai, but that's nothing knew right? I mean Mai always gets targeted, but not like this. What's going on Mai? What are you hiding?**

**Also I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I did I wouldn't be on FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

A young brunette rushed through the streets, she was early for her job for once, at least she thought she was. She entered the building of the SPR Office, she was greeted by Monk who hugged her tight, Mai struggled out of his grip. Monk only smiled and laughed at her, but he stopped when he got a hit over the head from Ayako, this caused Mai, John and Masako to laugh, Naru glared at them all shutting them up.

"Mai, tea" he ordered, Mai huffed and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and began to boil it; she placed her head phone in her ear and began to listen to an old song she liked. The kettle whistled at her as she took it off the stove, she poured the fresh tea into seven cups. She then walked back out with them on a tray. She set them down just as the door opened revealing two people. A young man, he had black hair and blue eyes, he wore a business suit. Next to him was a young woman, she wore a dark blue dress, her reddish hair was up in a high pony tail, her green eyes shone at Mai, silently pleading for help. A little girl stepped out behind the two, she was small a toddler. She had black hair with green eyes, she wore a long sleeved pink dress, her hand covered her mouth, she looked like she was fighting back tears, in fact they all did.

"Welcome to SPR do you have an appointment?" Mai asked, the man nodded.

"I'm Akihiko Sakura; I believe we spoke on the phone, Taniyama0san I presume?" the man asked politely, Mai thought for a minute.

"Oh yes Sakrua-san how may we help you today?" Mai said bowing to the man, who bowed back.

"This is my wife Anzu and my daughter Ume" the man introduced, Mai bowed to the woman and the child, the woman bowed back while Ume looked scared. Mai smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Please right this way, may I get you some tea?" Mai asked.

"That would be wonderful thank you" Akihiko answered, Mai walked to the kitchen and came back out a minute later with two tea cups, she knelt down to Umes' level.

"We have some juice in the fridge, would you like some?" Mai asked, the girl nodded her head, Mai smiled and walked back into the kitchen, Ume followed her. Mai turned and saw Ume sat at a small table in the middle of the kitchen. "Here you go" Mai handed her the juice she poured; Ume smiled at her and ran back to her mother. Naru set his book down as Mai sat next to him ready to take notes.

"Now what is the problem with your house?" Naru asked, Akihiko sighed.

"We live in the Kudamono mansion just outside of town" he answered, Mai gasped inwardly, were they crazy?

"What paranormal phenomenon have you experienced?" Naru asked.

"There have been furniture moving, the music room will suddenly play music, voices are heard at night, but we just ignored it at first it was nothing, we didn't mind it. Then a few nights ago something happened one of our maids went missing, we found her the next day hung up. Her throat was cut; she had scars on her stomach and chest. Then last night the furniture came flying at me, I moved out of the way just in time, but then I heard a scream. Ume she was pushed down the stairs, then dragged through a hallway" Anzu answered, Mai gasped Ume bit back tears. Anzu rolled one of Umes' sleeves up revealing a dark purple hand bruise. Mai gasped at the sight of it.

"We'll take the case" Naru said, Mais' heart froze.

"Thank you" Akihiko said, they walked out of the door, Mai rushed after them.

"The maid who had the cuts, they didn't…they didn't say anything did they?" Mai asked, Akihiko looked at her puzzled and nodded his head.

"Yes they said 'We will find her, we will have our revenge, nothing will stop us'" Akihiko answered, Mai sucked in a shaky breath.

"Thank you, we'll see you in two days' time, have three rooms set up for us, one for our equipment and two for us to sleep in if you please" she asked, the family nodded before walking away. Mai walked back into SPR, her friends looked at her suspiciously.

"Why did you chase after them?" Monk asked, Mai shrugged.

"I had a question and I told them to have three rooms set up for us and when we would be there" Mai answered collecting the empty tea cups from the table, her friends looked at her.

"What?" she asked, they shrugged and looked away, she was hiding something but what? The day passed by without any inconvenience, it was now time for SPR to close up, Mai hummed as she walked out of the door and into Monk.

"Hey Mai we're going to grab a bite to eat, wanna come?" he asked her, Mai looked at everyone who was coming even Naru and Lin were coming, she shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Mai asked and walked with her friends to a new restaurant. All the way she hummed the song she listened to. Once they arrived they were seated and ordered something.

"So Mai, mind telling us why you freaked when you heard the name of the mansion?" Monk asked getting straight to the point, Mai stared at him dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked confused, she was and is a good actor.

"Mai you know what we're talking about" Monk said, Mai stared at him confused.

"I have no idea" she said, she then did a Naru and pulled out a small book she had with her. It was a history book.

"Why are you reading that?" Ayako asked her, Mai smirked behind her book; she knew they would forget about the other topic now.

"I have a test in history coming up after the holidays, so I figured it's best to study now" Mai answered, Naru smirked this time.

"Well that way you might actually learn something, I didn't know you knew how to use your brain" Naru said, Mai growled, then smirked.

"Do you think you could attempt at an insult that actually stings or will it take you a few hours?" Mai asked, everyone stared at her in shock, she just smiled, Naru didn't say anything he was shocked as well. "Also sing me a new line once in a while, ok birdie?" Mai asked, the waitress came back with their food. The rest of the night was spent joking and laughing with each other, it didn't take long that night until Mai fell asleep.

**Chapter one complete, short yes the next chapter will be longer so please REVIEW :D**


	2. The house, Visions and Skills

**Mais' P.O.V**

I yawned and looked out of the window, Lin he was driving so slow. They had exchanged SPR van for a bigger van so we didn't have to piss about with Monks' car, here's how the seating went. Lin and Naru up front, Masako, John then me in the middle and at the back was Monk and Ayako bickering.

"If you two don't stop bickering we will turn this car around" Naru said, the two stopped bickering but I burst out laughing, he sounded like a father too some kids, he glared at me, I only stuck my tongue out. I sighed and resumed my position of looking out the window. Tree, tree, tree, tree, dead body hung up, tree, woah wait what.

"Lin pull over!" I almost screamed, in the shocked his foot instantly went for the break, I ran out the car and to where I saw the body, only there wasn't one.

"Mai what's wrong?" Ayako asked coming up behind me, it was then I realised what woods we were near, my eyes widened, it was my imagination playing tricks on me, it had to be.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, let's go" I said and got back in the van, Naru gave me a suspicious look; I shrugged him off and looked ahead this time. There was nothing but empty roads, that is until someone was in the middle of the road. Masakos' eyes went wide, a spirit, Lin swerved around it trying to avoid hitting it, wait how can you hit a ghost? Never mind right now I'm gonna scream.

"AH LIN, STEADY THE CAR!" I yelled at him, his foot went for the break, Masako went straight into John, John went into me. I groaned as the car stopped, everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked a little bit harshly.

"Nothing it's just…..right about now you'd be knocked out" Ayako said, shit they were right, why was I keeping myself awake?

"Lin carry on driving" Naru ordered, Lin did as told as Ayako told him the directions, I need to fall asleep, so why can't I? Ugh this is gonna piss me off!

We arrived at the house Ume ran out towards us.

"Mama needs help now!" she said, her face frantic, Anzu came out supported by her husband.

"What happened?" Ayako asked rushing forwards.

"She was pushed down the stairs from top to bottom" Akihiko answered, I stared shocked, Anzu was bruised badly, her right arm was also bleeding. Ayako helped her inside while Akihiko showed us to the door, Masako stopped.

"I won't enter this house" she said, I looked at her, as did the rest.

"Why not Hara-san?" Naru asked, Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"The spirits, they're so angry, they're bend on revenge" Masako explained, revenge funny word. We entered the house and walked towards base, Masako was latched onto John the whole time, she had got over her obsession with Naru. He showed us into what used to be an old bedroom. Instantly visions came to me, the walls covered in blood, the mutilated corpses in the middle of the room, Masako saw it too I could tell, only for her it was a vision, for me it was a memory. She instantly covered her mouth, the smell of blood bounced off the walls, I welcomed it to my senses, Masako stared at me.

"How can you stand it?" Masako asked me, I looked at her and shrugged.

"We've smelt it a lot of times before Masako" I answered her.

"Yes but never like this, whatever happened here, it was awful the people were mutilated. What kind of monster could do that?" she asked, that hurt that really did, being called a monster, my past I had no choice but to do what I did. It wasn't my fault, I remember what happened like it was yesterday, but then again I try not to, it's too painful.

"Mai, tea" Naru ordered, I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, set the kettle on the stove and boiled the water. I heard movement behind me, only there was no one in the room. I turned to see the knives and forks pointed towards me, they launched for me. I acted without thinking, I grabbed the silver tray held it in front of me jumped over the utensils and kicked them to the ground. Realising my mistake I turned to see if anyone saw me, luckily no one did, but if this house is haunted by them, my friends will find out sooner or later. The kettle whistled, I went to pick it up but it blew up, I ducked and winced as the hot tea burned my skin. I stood up and made a fresh pot, bandaged my wounds and made sure to hide them. These were the only wounds I had.

I walked back with the tea for everyone; I set the cups down and sat next to Naru.

"Monk we need a camera set up in the kitchen, go do it" Naru said, shit the kitchen it was still a mess, Monk'll come back with questions.

"I'll do" I stood up and grabbed the camera from Monk before he could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The rest of SPR watched as Mai exited the room.

"Ok what the hell is up with her?" Monk asked, Ayako nodded her head, John thought for a minute.

"First she acts weird about the mansion, now she's offering to do stuff and running off, plus when we asked her about it two nights ago she avoided the subject" Masako said, Naru just stared at the door.

"Maybe she knows who's haunting the mansion?" John suggested, Naru looked at him doubtfully, if Mai did know she'd tell them, right?

Lin typed away at his computer looked up the information about the murders in the house.

"Well this is interesting" Lin said, the others looked at him and gathered around, they gasped at what they saw, but didn't say anything. They would just ignore what was put and act normal; hopefully it won't happen again, will it?

"Maybe we should check up on Mai?" Ayako suggested, Naru shook his head as the camera came up on the final screen with Mai in front of it.

"This ok guys?" Mai asked, Naru picked up a mic.

"That's fine Mai, you can come back now" he said, Monk looked at the screen then behind Mai, he ran out the door.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan" he chanted over and over as he reached the kitchen, Mai sun around but saw nothing. A screeching noise pierced the air. Monk grabbed Mai and ran back to base with her.

"What happened?" Ayako asked, Monk looked at Mai who sat calmly on the sofa.

"There was something in the room with Mai, a man, I ran there and got it away before he could hurt her, but then there was a screeching noise and I just did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed Mai and ran" Monk explained, Ayako stared at them as did everyone else, Mai was getting annoyed with them staring.

"QUIT IT ALREADY, IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING SAY IT!" she yelled at them, they all flinched even Naru and Lin. Mai growled and walked out of the room, she hated being here, she hated being stared at it reminded her of it all, everything that _happened_, what _they _made her _do._ She didn't want to relive it and she wasn't going to, she would end this one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two done, hope you all liked it, I have to say I'm really keeping you lot guessing this time, use your imagination and review what you think Lin had found out. Other than that REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. Newspapers, Possessed, Fumiko

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai sat in what used to be a music room in the house, now it was a place for confession, almost like a church. The doors opened as John came through them he looked at Mai puzzled.

"Mai?" he asked, Mai looked at him then back to the statue she was staring at, the rest of SPR came up behind John.

"Mai, there you are. We've been looking for you" Ayako smiled at her, though Mai didn't pay any attention, she only got up and walked towards the door, then towards her room. Ayako and Masako followed her, they were worried. The lights began to flicker and smash, Masako covered her head with her hands, Mai took a step back, going into the defenceless mode she was ment to be in with SPR.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" both Mai and Ayako began to chant, Monk ran up to them with John in toe and began chanting as well, Mai growled the ghosts weren't leaving. She knelt to the ground ready to sprint through the hallway, however she didn't need to, the ghost disappeared before she had the chance. She turned and walked towards base, Lin had left his laptop open, her eyes widened at what was on the screen.

'_How did they find it?'_ she thought, the rest of SPR came in, on the screen was an article.

_Family of four murdered in home, killers found dead, their bodies mutilated, final child now missing._

Then next to that on a different article it said:

_Child found in mansion covered in blood._

There was a picture of the child, she was young only about 5 she had short brown hair and big brown eyes, it was Mai.

"Mai you ok?" Ayako asked her, Mai looked at Ayako.

"Do you know the girl?" Monk asked, Mai shook her head sadly, or at least acting sadly. This was the whole reason she didn't want to come to this mansion.

"John and Mai, I want you to go to the library to find out information on this house," Naru ordered, "Hara-san, I would like you to go around the room and tell us where the energy is strongest, Monk and Matsuzaki-san go with her," he ordered, everyone nodded and left. Mai turned back to look at the mansion, she saw an eerie purple covering it, the next time they entered that house, they wouldn't be able to get out.

Mai walked with John down the road, the library wasn't far, they had passed one on the way up, they entered and looked around, an old woman sat at the desk. Her eyes went wide when she saw Mai, Mai glared at her, silently telling her to keep quiet.

"How may I help you?" the old lady asked, John smiled at her warmly.

"We need information on the Kudamono mansion" John smiled, the woman raised a brown and looked at Mai who shook her head, a threatening look in her eyes as she spoke.

"We need information, we don't know any back ground information" Mai said, her voice clearly telling the woman to shut up about her past, the woman smiled and lead them into a back room, John grabbed some boxes off of the shelves and began looking through them, the woman looked at Mai.

"Excuse me, but I think I have some more information in my office, would one of you like to get it?" she asked, Mai nodded her head and walked with the woman leaving John a little curious.

"What's going on Mai?" the woman asked once they were in the office, Mai smiled at the woman sweetly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Fumiko-san?" Mai asked the elder woman.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Mai. Why are you in your old mansion?" Fumiko asked her, Mais' smile faded as she glared at the woman.

"Keep your voice down, I don't need the priest knowing who or what I am," she said, the woman only stared at her wanting answers, Mai sighed. "A family's moved into the mansion, I thought I told you to keep people out of there?" Mai asked, the woman only shrugged.

"I can only do so much for so long Mai, but what are you going to do?" Mai shrugged. "Mai you know if it comes down to it, and if it is them haunting the mansion they will find out," Fumiko said, Mai nodded her head, "So what are you going to do?"

"If it comes down to it, I'll do what I need to do, but it shouldn't we'll get rid of them before it does come down to it" Mai told her, the woman put her hands on her hips.

"And if they find out? About the Kudamono being your family?" she asked, Mai sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell them the truth?" she said.

"Really?" Fumiko asked, Mai laughed.

"No you daft? I'll make something up, I always do" Mai replied, Fumiko sighed but nodded.

"Fine just be careful, you know that those spirits are bent on revenge, and you know it's revenge on you" Fumiko said, Mai nodded her head.

"Yeah I know, now give me the information" she ordered, Fumiko did as told and passed her the information. Mai walked out and back to John.

"She give you anything?" John asked, Mai sighed.

"Just a few bits of paperwork and stuff, you know birth certificates stuff like that" Mai answered, John nodded and carried on looking through the old newspapers.

"What do you think happened to the girl?" John asked, this caught Mai off guard.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, John smiled sadly.

"It says here the girl was found in the mansion covered in blood, but the next day she was missing again, no one ever found her" John explained, Mai shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe she's alright" Mai said, John nodded.

"She looks a lot like you" he said, Mai only shrugged.

"A lot of people look like me, what you gonna do?" Mai asked, she smiled at John. They carried on searching through newspaper after newspaper, they had found some interesting stuff, well John found the interesting stuff, Mai already knew about it. John got up after they had everything they could find and walked towards the exit.

"May we borrow these Miss….." John trailed off not knowing her name.

"Fumiko" the woman said.

"Miss Fumiko?" John finished, the woman looked at Mai, who nodded her head.

"Of course you may, in fact keep them, they're no use around here" Fumiko smiled, John nodded his head.

"Thank you kindly" he said, and began to walk off with Mai in tow, Fumiko held a cell phone up towards Mai, who nodded her head knowing what she meant.

"That woman's very kind" John said as he passed some papers to Mai to hold, they had also taken the birth certificates from the library.

"Yeah she is" Mai said, they walked in silence back to the house, Mai looked up, the purple was now black, this was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>With Masako, Ayako and Monk<strong>

"Anything Masako?" Ayako asked upon entering another room, Masako shook her head.

"No every room we've been in the energy has been weak, but the spirits are still here" Masako said, they walked out and down the hallway.

"How long is this gonna take?" Monk complained, Ayako hit him over the head.

"Quit your wining old man" she ordered, they entered the kitchen, Masako fell to her knees.

"Masako!" both Monk and Ayako yelled, Masako put a hand over her mouth.

"The anger and rage here, it's unbearable," she said, she looked around and saw a little boy, he had blood on a plain white shirt, his black trousers were ripped as tears fell from his eyes. Ayako and Monk looked up, they could see him as well, Naru and Lin burst through the door, they looked at the boy.

"They want to kill her. Why do they want to kill her? Why won't you help her? Please help her. WHY WON'T YOU HELP HER?" the boy screamed, the furniture in the kitchen went flying at the group, Ayako jumped out of the way, Monk grabbed Masako and moved, Lin pushed Naru out of the way.

"She did what was right, why won't you help her? Why won't you let us rest in peace?" the boy asked, tears fell from his eyes again. He let out a scream, but it wasn't a scream of anger, it was a scream of pain. The group covered their ears as the boy disappeared in a fire. Masako had been knocked out from the incident; it was too much for her. Monk carried her back to base as Ayako clung to him; Naru and Lin were both shocked but wouldn't show it. They set Masako on the couch and waited for Mai and John to return.

The door opened five minutes later showing a frustrated Mai and a sheepish looking John.

"John say another word and these go over your head" she threatened, John sunk back into the room. They both set the papers on the table in the middle, John then noticed Masako.

"What happened?" he asked, Mai turned and looked at her.

"_Why won't they help you?" _a voice rang in Mais' mind, she squeezed her eyes shut, that voice she knew it, it was too painful to hear though.

"A boy in black short and a white top appeared in the kitchen as we entered, he was crying and had blood on his shirt, he started screaming things. Saying things like she did what was right, why won't we help her, saying they want to kill her asking why and pleading with us to help her, then he just disappeared in a fire" Ayako explained, John looked at her.

"How old did he look?" he asked, Ayako shrugged her shoulders.

"Around 6 maybe 7 why?" she asked, John grabbed a birth certificate with a picture of the boy.

"Is that him?" John asked, Ayako nodded, the boy was only six he had brown hair and big blue eyes, a smile was on his face.

"He looks so innocent" Ayako smiled softly, Naru took the picture from her.

"Being trapped here and not being able to cross over will change you. So the boy's called Hoshigaki Kudamono, did he have any siblings?" Naru asked, John nodded.

"Yes he had two, an older sister and a younger sister" John said handing him the birth certificates.

"Komochi Kudamono and Nashi Kudamono, looks like there's two years between Komochi and Hoshigaki and two between Hoshigaki and Nashi," Naru said, John nodded his head, Mai leant against the wall next to Masako.

"Nashi was the one to survive, but no one saw her after she went missing," John explained, "People gave up after a year and pronounced her dead," he finished, Naru nodded his head, Masako stirred and began to wake up.

"Hara-san are you ok?" Naru asked, Masako nodded her head. "How many spirits can you feel in this house?" Naru asked, Masako closed her eyes for a moment then spoke.

"Six, but four of them don't seem to be angry, they seem frightened" Masako said, Naru nodded, he turned to John.

"Did you find anything out about the people who killed the family?" he asked, John nodded and passed him two sheets of paper.

"The parents were trying to hide their children when the men attacked them, they only managed to his Nashi though," John explained, Ayako raised a brow.

"So how did they die?" Ayako asked.

"Maybe they thought they finished the job and killed themselves?" Monk suggested, Mai hid her chuckle.

"No impossible, otherwise they wouldn't be bent on revenge" Masako said, Monk took the paper from Naru.

"But Nashi here was only 4 or five when it happened, so how could she have done it?" Monk asked, everyone shrugged. Naru groaned.

"Mai, tea," he ordered, Mai groaned as she pushed herself off the wall, "Monk go with her," the old man nodded, Mai groaned again, Monk pushed her playfully.

"I have a bad feeling about this case, what about you Mai?" Monk asked the younger psychic in training, or so they thought.

"Not so sure, I think we can get rid of them, but if we can't we should just burn the house down or something" Mai muttered, the sound of footsteps got their attention.

"What was that?" Monk asked, Mai turned to see a bed come flying at them.

"WATCH IT!" she yelled tackling Monk out of the way. Monk got up as the bed came at them again, he began chanting. Mai looked behind the bed, she saw him, one of the murders. She began chanting with Monk.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan" they both chanted, nothing he didn't go, Mai growled as she did the nine cuts.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" Mai heard the ghost growl before he went, Monk looked at the spot he had been, then to Mai.

"Let's get that tea and get back to base" he said, Mai nodded as they walked to the kitchen. They got there with no trouble, Mai smiled when she saw Ume there.

"Hi Ume, how're you?" Mai asked, the little girl turned to her and smiled.

"Mai," she said hugging the elder girl. Mai hugged her back, clearly confused by her actions; it wasn't until she saw her eyes she knew Ume was possessed.

"Ume, just how old are you?" she asked, Ume smiled and laughed at Mai.

"I'm 6 silly," she said, Mais' mouth fell open, Hoshigaki had possessed her, she turned to Monk to see him filling the kettle up. She let go of Ume and walked over to make the tea once the kettle boiled, no one had noticed her wounds yet. Monk carried the tray to base as Ume clung to Mai. Ayako looked at them both.

"Mai why is Ume clung to you?" she asked, Masakos' eyes went wide.

"That's not Ume," she said, "That's Hoshigaki." Ume looked at the medium and growled he grabbed Mais' hand and pulled her out the room; Naru grabbed Mai and pulled her back. Ume turned around to Mai, tears swelled in her eyes. Mai escaped from Narus' grasped and hugged Ume.

"Hoshi, it's ok, but no one knows what I did, so please keep quiet about it" Mai asked, silently, Hoshi nodded his head to the girl. "Now I need you to let Ume go, ok, if you need me, you know how to contact me" Mai said her voice still extremely low, Hoshi nodded and left Umes' body. The young girl opened her eyes and looked at Mai; she then ran off and down the corridor, Mai put her hand over her mouth suppressing a yawn. They had been here one day and so much had already happened.

"I think it's best if we get some sleep for now, we'll continue the case in the morning" Naru said, the others nodded and went to their rooms.

Mai sat on her bed, the room was dark, or it would have been if not for the moon shining through, Masako sat up and turned the light on.

"Mai? Are you ok?" she asked, Ayako sat up as well, Mai just kept staring, she was staring at the wall, Masako turned her head to look at the wall, there was nothing there. Ayako looked at Mai and sat next to her.

"Mai?" Ayako asked, it was then she realised Mai had her eyes closed, she then opened them, and looked at the wall again, if you were looking through Mais' eyes, you would be able to see all the blood and guts flowing down it. It was still just a memory to the young girl but for some reason, seeing the guts of the killers that killed her family made her happy, gave her strength. Masako closed her eyes and opened them, she saw the exact same thing, she gasped, Ayako rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Masako shook her head and closed her eyes again, when she opened them the sight was gone and Mai was asleep. Both Ayako and Masako stared at the girl, something was wrong, Mai was defiantly hiding something, and they would figure out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three done, man most of you who reviewed this hit the nail on the head seriously, you guys sure you're not mind readers? Well anyway, if you are you should know what comes next, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	4. HOW MANY ATTACKS IN ONE DAY? SERIOUSLY?

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai wondered through the mansion alone. She had gone to sleep but was awoken again after fifteen minutes, she didn't know by what or who, she just couldn't sleep, so she decided to walk around the house. She walked around looking from room to room, there was nothing special, no changes well at least not a lot. She came to one of her favourite rooms, it used to be like a petting area for all the cats the Kudamono family had, only it had changed not it was a music room, she entered and frowned when she saw it had changed a lot more than she would have liked. The piano began to play, fingers dancing gracefully alone it, if Mai was with SPR she would have been scared but she was by herself, she welcomed the soothing music. Hoshi appeared in the middle of the room and soon the room was full of light.

The piano still played, the mother was the one playing it, the father sat next to her. Hoshi and Komochi danced in the middle as Nashi sung a song she loved, her father picked up a guitar and began strumming along to the melody. The two children laughed and played. Hoshi grabbed Nashi and drug her into the middle; they were all dancing and laughing. Mai remembered this clearly, it was the day before the murders. A tear escaped her eye.

"Do not cry," Hoshi turned to her, he hugged her, Mai knelt down to return the hug. It was only him that was in the room.

"I'll try not to," Mai replied to the younger boy, who was once her older brother.

"You were always strong Nashi, please stay strong for us all," he smiled, Mai nodded her head, she was lucky no one was up to hear or see this. A scream brought her back to reality, Hoshi pushed her out the door, "GO!" he yelled, Mai ran towards the source of the scream, she bumped not SPR along the way, Naru looked at her.

"Where did you go?" he asked, she didn't pay attention to him, only carried on running. The scream came again, it was in the other direction, Monk turned and looked down the corridor.

"Monk you, John and Hara-san go that way, Lin, Matsuzaki-san, Mai come with me," he said we nodded and ran off in different directions, the screams kept coming they wouldn't stop.

'_The stairs Mai, go to the stairs you see when you enter this house, that's where they're luring her' _Hoshis' voice appeared in her head, Mai took a sharp turn.

"MAI!" Ayako yelled, catching Naru and Lins' attention, they followed the girl. What Mai saw in the distance made her heart stop almost. Ume was laid on the floor, the two ghosts above her.

"AYAKO START CHANTING!" she yelled, she heard Monk and John chanting as well, she turned around and saw they had all regrouped. The two ghosts turned to the group, Mai never stopped running.

"MAI STOP!" Masako yelled, sure she didn't like her but she didn't want Mai dead. Mai managed to push Ume out of the way before one of them tried to swing, she held Um tight in her arms. The two advanced towards them.

'_Mai cover the girls' ears,' _Hoshi spoke again, Mai set the girl down and turned her head a little.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" she yelled, they looked at her confused, "DO IT!" she ordered, they stopped chanting and did as told. A loud scream pierced the air; it was ear shattering, heart breakingly high. Mai closed her eyes, never in her life had she heard Hoshi scream like that, the two ghost covered their ears and began falling to the ground. Mai removed her hands from Ume, they were replaced by Umes' own hands, Mai lifted the girl up again and ran towards the group, they watched as the ghosts left angry, the screaming stopped to be replayed by another scream, a scream of a child in pain. Mais' eyes swelled with tears, she couldn't let them fall though. The screaming stopped as the group walked back to base. Mai sat Ume down as she sat down herself; the ringing in her ears was tremendous.

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked, her Mai looked at her a second confused.

"What?" she asked her, Ayako gasped.

"OMG SHE'S DEAF!" she screamed, luckily Mai could read her lips that time.

"I'm not deaf the ringing in my ears is great, plus I think they're bleeding," Mai told her, what was worse is she couldn't even hear herself talk, so she had no idea she if she was shouting or not.

"Oh poor Mai, let me take a look," Ayako said to her, Monk sighed and looked at Ume, who was staring wide eyed at Mai.

10 minutes later the ringing had stopped but was replayed by;

"Mai, tea," Mai turned to look at Naru.

"Get it yourself," she said, she walked over to Ume and rested a hand on the girls shoulder, she was still shaking. Naru stared at Mai they had completely forgotten about Ume. "Ume, honey, look at me," Mai said to her, Ume looked up and looked at her, Mai smiled at the younger lady.

"Why? Why do they want to hurt me?" Ume asked, Mai frowned, she knew why but she couldn't say anything. Anzu and Akihiko walked through the door on that note, they rushed to their daughters' side, a maid came in behind them, come to think of it, Mai hadn't seen any maids what so ever.

"Excuse me Anzu-san Akihiko-san, but where are the rest of the maids?" Mai asked, Anzu hung her head.

"The day before you came, we found all our maids hung up they had bled to death," Anzu answered Mai, Naru stood up.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" he asked, Akihiko looked at the younger boy.

"We didn't want to scar you away, we want this ghost gone from our home, Kaki will answer any questions you may have," Akihiko answered, Mai turned to Naru.

"Naru send the family to a hotel, it'll be safer," she said, Naru nodded.

"Akihiko-san, Anzu-san, would you and your daughter be ok staying at a hotel until this is sorted?" Naru asked, the family nodded.

"Yes we were going to one anyway," Anzu answered, Naru nodded and dismissed the family. Mai walked to the kitchen to make some tea for Naru and Kaki, Monk accompanied her while she did it. She yawned and slumped on the counter; closing her eyes she felt a barrier in the kitchen. She opened them and looked at the wall sure enough there was a purple barrier; luckily no one could see it. The kettle whistled Mai groaned and picked herself up as she walked through the halls, Monk carried the tea. She felt a hand on her leg, she tried to scream but nothing came out, she turned around and saw the two murders, one holding a knife the other holding her leg. Her eyes widened there was no way she would lose to these guys. The one who had her leg yanked it and pulled her to the ground.

"MONK!" her voice found its way out, the elder man turned and dropped the tea, great a new pot to make. Mai didn't have time to react as she was dragged through the hall way. Her screamed reached SPR as they ran out, they saw Monk running. Soon they were running side by side.

"Monk what happened?" Naru asked, Monk never took his eyes off the girl being dragged.

"I don't know, one minute I'm carrying the tea the next Mai's being dragged off," Monk explained, Naru looked in front to see he was right, Mai was still barely in sight.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, her eyes glowing white, the two ghosts laughed, they had found her and now they would kill her.

"LET HER GO!" another voice came.

"TAKE YOU HAND OFF HER!" a female voice came.

"RELEASE HER, SHE DID WHAT WAS RIGHT!" a young girls' voice came, Mai looked up and saw four ghosts, but she couldn't make out who they were.

"HELP HER!" Hoshi yelled at the group, they stared shocked at the four ghosts. Naru picked up his pace and grabbed Mais' hand, she held tight to his.

"LET HER GO!" the older man yelled, the two ghosts just smirked, he took a knife, Mai flinched then kicked him in the face, she got to her feet.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," Monk began chanting, Mai looked at the four ghost who disappeared, the two murders however stayed.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," Ayako began chanting, they still stood there, Lin summon his Shiki to attack, nothing his Shiki went through them.

"You father who art in Heaven, Hallow be thy name," John began the two began to laugh.

"ENOUGH!" Mai yelled, the two stared at her, was she really going to? No she wasn't, I smirk came on her lips as she let out an ear piercing scream. Masako stared at her.

"THAT'S NOT MAI!" she yelled, everyone turned to the screaming girl, her voice was high, the glass around them shattered. The two disappeared in the scream. Masako watched Mai as the spirit left her, then Mai collapsed to the ground, she had black out.

"What is going on here?" Monk asked as Naru picked up the sleeping Mai. She squirmed in his grasp but settled down after a minute.

"I'm not sure Monk, I'm honestly not sure," Naru answered, everyone stared at him in shock. NARU DOESN'T KNOW? That's a shocker. The group walked back to base, they had left Kaki there but now she was gone. Naru sighed and set Mai down on the sofa, Lin looked through the videos.

"Naru Kaki's dead," he stated, Naru looked at him, they watched the tape. She had been dragged from the room to the kitchen, then through the wall, Naru growled.

"What is going on in this house?" he muttered to himself. The group sat and spoke about what they already knew.

"Our warding magic's no help," Ayako stated, Monk nodded.

"The Kudamono family are the only ones able to get rid of the ghosts, they seem to not like the screams they produce," Monk said, Ayako scoffed.

"Could you blame them?" she asked, a phone on the table rang, it was Mais' it rang quite loudly startling her awake. She grabbed her phone before Naru could.

"WHAT?" she spat, the team stared at her wide eyed.

"Now, now Mai calm down," Fumikos' voice came on the other line, Mai groaned and slumped on the sofa.

"Thought you were someone else, sorry," Mai said, the group watched her with curious faces. Suddenly the language she was speaking changed so no one knew what she was talking about.

"**Did you find the spiritual barrier?" **Fumiko asked her, they were speaking in Latin.

"**Yeah I did, but I have no idea how to dismantle it, think about it we can't even get out of this house now, the spiritual thing around the house went black, this isn't good teach," **Mai told the woman, who chuckled a little.

"**You'll know how to dismantle the barrier when the time comes Mai, but for now please be careful. I'm not an idiot I know you almost got dragged away," **Fumiko stated to the girl, Mai let a soft chuckle escape her lips.

"**Quit spying and get something useful done, in fact look into the history of this house, you know the folders you kept and see if there are any murders here, some reason I feel like the maids are still trapped here as well. Also find the blueprints for this house since there have been many changes over the years and drop them off here, please and thank you, and I'll call you if anything else goes wrong ok?" **Mai asked, she heard a groan from the older woman.

"**Fine but only because it's you, bye," **Fumiko answered.

"**Bye," **Mai chuckled hanging up the phone; her hand went to her head.

"Stupid head ache, what happened?" Mai asked the others, who were staring at her shocked and confused, while Lin gave her a curious glance, Mai mentally panicked for a second. He didn't know Latin did he.

"Mai what language were you speaking?" Masako asked her, Mai looked at her.

"Latin why?" she asked, Lins' face went full of confusion from there, Mai mentally sighed. "Never mind why. What happened?"

"You were attacked, then possessed, then screamed, then was unpossessed, then you fainted just as Naru caught you," Monk said, Mai blushed a little, she turned to Naru.

"Thanks," she muttered, Naru glanced at her curiously.

"Mai who was on the phone?" he asked, Mai looked at him.

"An….old friend," she answered, Naru looked at her again.

"And what were you talking about?" he asked.

"She's coming to Japan to visit, so she wanted to know if we could catch up, I told her no because I'm on this case," Mai told him, he raised a brown, oh please don't let Naru speak Latin please. Naru shrugged and turned back to his book, Mai sighed mentally again. Lin showed her the video tape, she wasn't shocked but she did want to get into that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done, hope you all liked it and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, although WriteToEscapeReality yours was creepy, very creepy, oh well. REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. Ayako's Attacked, Talking with Hoshi

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai walked into base with tea for everyone, she had looked at the spiritual barrier that was blocking the door in the kitchen. She set the tea in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, I have…business to take care of," she said as she walked out of the door, Naru got up from his chair and followed her.

"Mai," he said once he caught her enter the girls' bedroom, Mai turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked, Naru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" he asked her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, just tiered," she said to him, he didn't buy it.

"Mai what are you up to?" he asked, Mai growled.

"Look Naru, I'm not a very patient person today, so leave," she ordered, the rest of SPR appeared behind Naru, she inwardly groaned and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Mai c'mon and tell us what's up," Monk said to her, Mai lowered her eyes, she turned and walked into the room, not caring if they followed, she plopped herself down on her bed and began digging through her suitcase, she grabbed her phone and rang Fumiko.

"**Hello?"** came Fumikos' voice, Mai smiled a little.

"**Fumi-san, I was just wondering, would a spell be able to break the spiritual barrier in here?" **Mai asked her old teacher, she heard a chuckle from the other line.

"**You always were a smart one Mai, I'm also sending the blueprints to the house now, make sure you're the one to get them," **she ordered, Mai nodded her head.

"**Of course, I'll go to the front door now," **Mai answered her, the line went dead on the other end, she shook her head, Fumiko must be busy. Mai grabbed her phone and got up off the bed, she saw the SPR team setting a camera up in the room, she inwardly groaned again. She ran out the door once she heard the bell go.

"Thank you," Mai said to the post man guy, who smiled at her. Mai watched as he walked away, Masako came up behind her.

"What's that?" she asked, Mai jumped at her voice.

"Kami Masako doesn't do that," she said, Masako only smiled innocently at the girl. It was from then on that SPR had an eye on her at all times. Everywhere she went, Monk was with her or John or Masako or Ayako or Naru, and they even sent Lin with her once, seriously LIN! For god's sake. Mai finally managed to escape them and rushed into her room. She looked at the camera; she knew Lin was watching her.

"She's in her room," Lin said, he watched as she grabbed some clothes out of her bag and enter the bathroom.

Mai poured a circle of white powder and sat in it, hopefully her mother's powers would come in handy right now.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," she began chanting, she then stood up and began chanting the nine cuts. "Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, ZEN!" she screamed the last words. "Descendants of Kudamono manor, here this please send your powers and help me," she began the room became full of light.

"EVERYONE TO MAIS' ROOM NOW!" Naru ordered, the team ran out and towards the girls' room, Mai could feel them, she didn't have much time left.

"HERE THIS PLEA SEND YOUR POWERS PLEASE HELP ME, THE SPIRITUAL BARRIER ON THIS GROUND, MAKE IT DISAPPEAR BUT MAKE THE DOOR NEVER FOUND," she ordered, her whole body began glowing white, she eyes shined a blinding light as she pleaded with her descendants. The power erupted from her fingers, her eyes and mouth, the light shone from under the bathroom door, just as SPR reached it, the light faded, the powder gone, Mai smiled as she sat on the edge of the tub, regaining her energy.

"Thank you," she whispered just as the door was burst open, she jumped from her seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled at them, the team looked at her puzzled; Mai shot them a curious glance.

"There was a white light, Mai what happened in here?" Ayako asked, Mai gave her a confused look like she was crazy.

"How should I know? Nothing's gone off here," Mai said, she walked passed them muttering about how they were going crazy, it wasn't until she was out of their room that she let a smirk appear on her lips.

SPR sat in base silent, no noise; you could hear a pin drop.

"Something's not right," Ayako said, Masako nodded her head.

"When'd you figure that out?" Monk asked, Ayako would have slapped him but she was too busy thinking about Mai. Even Lin wasn't typing; he was worried about the brunette, even if he didn't show it. Masako stood from her seat and walked out the door, everyone gave her a curious glance.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, everyone looked at the communicator, she must have slipped the ear piece into her ear.

"We can hear you, but what are you doing?" Monk asked the medium.

"Getting answers," she said, she walked towards the garden, she heard voices.

"If you keep going like this Mai, they'll find out and you know it," a boys voice came, the team recognised it, it was Hoshigakis', a laugh came Mais' voice.

"I know but this has to end Hoshi," Mai answered, the group heard a grunt from the younger boy.

"Well what will you do if they find out?" Hoshi asked, Mai sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Hoshi, hopefully this case will be cracked so they won't have to," Mai answered, Hoshi narrowed his eyes at her.

"But you know the only way to crack this case is to go through that door, and you know once you get there you'll refuse to go in, you'll also know they'll find out because of what's down there, Mai they're gonna find out," Hoshi said to her, Mai growled and snapped at the boy.

"I KNOIW, DON'T YOU THINK I SPEND EVERY WAKING MINUTE HOPING THEY DON'T?" she yelled at the boy, who backed off, Mais' hand flew to her mouth. "Hoshi, I-," she started but was cut off.

"I know, I shouldn't have pushed, I'm sorry," he smiled at her, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Just once, I wish I didn't have to worry about this," Mai said, Hoshi sat next to her on the step, Masako watched from her place behind the door.

"You could always tell them," Hoshi suggested, Mai laughed a little.

"Yeah like I would do that," she said to Hoshi, he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Hoshi what I did, what I've done, is not something I'm proud of, it's not something I want them to find out about, that's why I told them what I told them about my past. If they found out, they'd hate me, I can't take that chance Hoshi, they're my family now," she said to him, Hoshi watched his sister as tears escaped her eyes, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll find out Mai, and if they're truly your friends they won't care," he said to her, Mai smiled at the little boy.

"You're still only young, but you were the wisest of us all," Mai smiled as she hugged the little ghost boy.

"Always Mai, I should go now, I'll talk to you when you need me, or any of us, bye," he said to her as he began to vanish.

"Bye, for now," she said after he left.

"Mai?" Masakos' voice came, Mai flinched, how long had she been there.

'_No this isn't happening Masako, no, you can't be here, please don't have heard any of that,' _Mai though as she turned around.

"Masako, how long have you been there?" Mai asked her, Masako gave her a weak smile.

"We heard all of that," Masako told her, Mai flinched.

"We?" she asked, Masako showed Mai the ear piece, Mais' eyes went wide, then they were full of anger.

"Why were you spying on me?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

"We were worried about you Mai, you've been keeping secrets from us, we're your friends you shouldn't do that," Masako told her trying to remain calm, but the young girl was scaring her. A growl escaped Mais' mouth; I didn't last though as Ayakos' screamed pierced the air. Masako and Mai began running, they came to the kitchen, the door was locked, no one could get in. Lin couldn't kick the door down.

"AYAKO!" Monk yelled, her scream came again, Mais' ears picked up the sound of silver, the kitchen knives.

"Ayako listen to me, there's a silver tray in the cupboard under the sink, GET IT!" Mai yelled, Ayako did as told.

"GOT IT!" she shouted back.

"Throw it at the kitchen knives," Mai ordered, Ayako complied, but it didn't keep them from coming back to life. Mai heard the distance scrap of wood, the table, Ayako was cornered.

"Lin kick the door down," Naru ordered, Mai began panicking more, Ayako was cornered, Lin couldn't get the door down, she had to use her powers. She heard Monk chanting his warding spell, it wouldn't work. Mai growled, she ran in the opposite direction, hopefully she could get in through the window, there was no way she was revealing herself, not yet at least.

She grabbed a stone and threw it through the window, then hopped in.

"AYAKO!" Mai yelled, she pushed the woman out of the way as the table charged for her, Ayako stared at Mai shocked.

"MAI!" Monk yelled, "HOW'D YOU GET IN?" he asked, Mai looked at the window.

"WINDOW ROUND BACK, GO NOW!" she ordered, she heard the team running and before she knew it, they were at the window. Mai held the silver tray catching any knives perfectly, what she didn't see was the knife that came up behind her.

"MAI!" John yelled, Mais' eyes went wide, she wouldn't have time to catch it, she did the worst thing she could do in the situation. She jumped, she spun, she landed perfectly on her feet, she threw the tray sending the knife to the ground. It didn't take long for more things to come to life. The oven started to spit fire at them, the water began running filling the room up. The knife began cutting again; Mai growled she was pissed to the max.

"Descendants from Kudamono manor, lend me you power," she said, the room stopped flooding, the knives stopped in mid-air, the fire stopped just in front of Masako and Johns' face, everyone turned to Mai, but it wasn't her who was doing this, even Mai looked shocked and confused.

"RUN!" a male voice came, the team complied but the door was still locked. Mai stepped in front of Lin pushing his out the way, she booted the door, it crumbled under her feet, revealing a purple almost black barrier, her eyes widened, if that turned black, there was no getting out.

"MAI!" Hoshi yelled running to the girls' side, Mai knelt down to him. Her eyes softened she would have to.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," she began chanting, nothing happened, Monk joined in with her. "Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," again nothing happened, Ayako joined in with her this time, Mai repeated the nine cuts until her fingers began to glow, Hoshi stepped back and walked towards his father.

"BREAK!" Mai yelled, pointing her fingers straight at the purple barrier the thing crashed into little pieces, the glow from Mais' fingers left as the barrier collapsed. She began to struggle to keep herself up, but refused to go down.

"RUN!" Hoshi yelled, they nodded and began running. Lights smashed, doors broke, furniture launched, swords flew, all these happened as the group ran, there was nothing they could do, nothing to stop all this. But every time it looked like one hit, there was a barrier surrounding them, the weapons, the furniture the glass, it all bounced back off. The team entered SPR and collapsed to the ground each one exhausted from running.

"Cover your ears," Mai whispered, the team almost missed it, but did as they were told. It was a good thing they did as four screams pierced the air. Mai looked up; this was getting out of hand, SPR needed to leave. The screams died down Mai looked up her breathing heavy; Ayako ran to her side, she saw the blood pouring out her ears as she helped Mai stand.

"Naru this is getting too much, we have to leave," Monk said, Naru looked at Mai.

"No we don't what we need is the truth, Mai," Naru looked at her, said girl didn't answer, Ayako looked at him.

"The pour girl's in no condition to answer anything right now," Ayako said, Mai shook her head.

"No I don't need to answer anything, this case, no longer has anything to do with you all, pack your equipment and leave," Mai said as she walked off, Naru growled and ran after her.

"MAI!" he yelled, the girl spun, her face showed no emotion. "We're staying," he said to her, Mai narrowed her eyes at the older boy.

"No you're not, it's too dangerous," Mai said to him, Naru grabbed her hand and turned her around as she tried to walk off.

"We're staying, it's too dangerous for you as well, but you seem to be staying," Mais' head shot up, she looked him in the eyes.

"Because I know, what's going on, I'm not letting any of you die because of my mistakes," Mai said, her hands flew to her mouth upon realising what she had said. Naru cocked a brow at her.

"What mistakes?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, just leave," Mai ordered, Naru grabbed her hand and spun her around again.

"We're not going anywhere Mai, we're friends and if you think we're letting you get yourself killed think again," Naru said to her, Mai looked at him, her eyes softened, she sighed, she wasn't going to win this.

"Fine, stay, but I want everyone sleeping in base," she said to Naru, who looked confused at her, "I'm letting you stay, so just do it," she ordered, Naru nodded as they walked back to base.

"Well what's going on?" Monk said, she looked at the others.

"Grab your stuff, it'll be safer everyone staying in base," Mai said to them, Ayako and Masako looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you want another repeat of that?" Ma asked, they shook their heads, "Then get your stuff," she said, the room emptied, Mai walked with Masako and Ayako to their room, only to find it tipped over, Mais' bag was completely ripped, she growled. She began digging through it for the blue prints, nothing. She hit the bed side desk as she gathered her things.

"Mai," Ayako began, Mai looked at her.

"What?" she asked, her voice came out harsher then she wanted it to.

"What's going on with you?" Masako asked her, Mai looked at the two girls, they would find out later.

"Nothing, you'll find out later," Mai said, the girls walked back to base to see the boys already set up. Surprisingly they all managed to fit in. Mai set her sleeping bag next to the sofa; the sun had already begun to set. The tossed and turned as she tried to get to sleep, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 done, chapter 6 will be up today as well since I've already wrote it, just needs a few changes, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	6. A Dream, That Fucking Door

**Mais' Dream Mais' P.O.V**

_I looked around me darkness that was all there was, darkness nothing less nothing more. I could see little lights flicker in the distance, I was lucky it was a dream. So if this was a dream where's? Oh there he is._

"_Naru?" I asked, said boy turned to look at me and smiled, I walked over to him. "What are you going to show me?" I asked him, he pointed to scene, my eyes went wide. No, no I didn't want to relive this, there's no way I wanted to, but it was too late, I was already in the closet, I was already the little girl I once was. I watched out of the crack as my parents' tried too much to hide my older siblings._

"_Quick in there," my mother said to my older brother Hoshigaki, but it was too late the door was flung open, off its hinges. Two men stepped in, they looked almost the same, both had black hair, both wore all black, the only difference were their eyes one had black eyes while the other had green. I gulped as I watched them. The men swung a hammer they had, hitting my mother first; Hoshigaki and Komochi ran to her side, trying to wake her up. My father tried blocking the attacks that were coming, the knife, the gun, the swords, everything he tried his best, but his best wasn't enough. I watched as his through was slit, I watched as he choked on his own blood. They advanced towards Hoshigaki next but Komochi stood in their way._

"_Take me and leave my brother alone please," she begged, being the oldest she was willing to do anything, the men only laughed as they stabbed her in the gut, she lay there on the floor bleeding to death. They advanced towards Hoshigaki; he stepped back and looked at the men with fear in his eyes. The was cocked, the trigger pulled a bang echoed through the house, the bullet went through his skin, missing his heart he fell to the ground crying._

"_You have to help her," he cried, "PLEASE HELP HER!" he yelled seeing my brother in pain, I couldn't take it, I wanted to scream. I leapt out of the closet._

"_NO!" I ran to his side, placing his head in my lap._

"_You have to do what's right," he said to me, "They want to kill you. Why do they want to kill you? What have we done? Nashi, be careful," he said, the hammer was swung, my hand grabbed it and pulled it out of the mans' hand. I growled at them, my eyes glowing a deathly white._

"_We have never done anything to you. Why did you do this? WHY?" I screamed the hammer went at the men; it hammered at them breaking their legs, then arms. I levitated the knife, plunging it far into their chest, their screams echoed through the already blood covered room. The knife pulled out of them, taking some guts with it, the guts flew into the wall._

"_I will never forgive you for this, never. They were my family and you killed them, now YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled, the gun was cocked, the trigger pulled, the bang echoed. The gun dropped, the blood poured, my eyes widened as I watched the murders die before me, I watched as I saw my family die. I looked at the blood covered on my hands, my legs, my face, my body I was decorated in red, nothing but red, my once white dress was now my blood stained murdering outfit. _

_The scene faded to black again. I was back to my age my, my eyes wet wide as I stared gasping._

"_Naru please, I don't want to see anymore," I begged, but the scene changed again, I saw her Fumiko, when I had ran from home I had ran to the library. She took me in, she raised me, she trained me. She made me into the assassin I once was. I watched as I saw myself train, as I saw myself kill, the blood the guts, the horror it was all too much. Eventually I saw the final piece of the puzzle that was once my life._

"_I quit, I'm not murdering anymore people," I told Fumiko sternly, she looked at me shocked at first, I shook my head, "I can't do it anymore, I can't hurt innocent people," I said, Fumiko looked at me._

"_No one in this world is innocent Mai," she told me, I saw myself growl, I had changed; I was now 13 in that scene it was when I quit. I watched as Fumiko charged at me, I watched as she betray me, I watched as we fought, I watched as I betrayed her, I watched as I won, I watched as I spared her life. _

"_I'm leaving don't look for me, you won't find me," I said to her, Fumiko stood from the floor and looked at me._

"_At least tell me what you're changing your name to," she said to me, I turned back to her. The scene faded black before the name was revealed I sighed and turned to Naru._

"_No one knows what she changed her name to Mai, be careful on this case, things aren't as they seem," he told me, I turned and watched as a fire grew, I watched as Hoshigaki stood before me, I watched as he cried, as he screamed, as he disappeared._

I shot up in my bed with a scream, Ayako and Masako ran to my side, the rest of the team stared at me; I pushed them off and ran for the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror, what was going to happen next, it wasn't good and we couldn't get out of it.

I walked into base with the tea for the team. Ayako and Masako shared a worried glance as I lent on the wall, I watched as Lin type away as it was silent.

"Anything from last night Lin?" Monk asked trying to lighten the mood. Lin shook his head, aside from our room, there were no changes, even our room was still tipped upside down, no one had pressured me into asking any questions, but I had a feeling that was going to change today. I looked at Masako as her eyes widened.

"Masako what's wrong?" John asked her, she pointed behind me; I turned to see one of them, one of the murders. Everyone stood up, a twisted smile played on the man's face. I never did know the name of the men; another one appeared next to him. They looked the same as my dream, only their eyes were different. The furniture in the room began to shake, before any of us knew it the table was coming for us, we jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding it. They growled, one of them appeared behind Masako. My eyes widened.

"MASAKO!" John yelled, Monk began chanting as did Ayako, John began to say his prayer, this wouldn't work, they had already began dragging Masako away, I turned and looked around, my eyes landed on the little saucers the tea cups sit on. I picked one up and threw it at them, making them drop Masakos' legs, how did it hit them? Never mind that, I ran and grabbed Masakos' hand. The chants weren't working they weren't leaving; I pulled Masako up and shoved her away. I turned to see both of them with a knife, my eyes went wide, I couldn't do it. I couldn't let them find out any more about my past.

"HELP HER!" a voice came, Hoshigaki, but he was nowhere in the room. The two men seemed to cringe at the voice, that was it, screaming, the Kudamonos' voices, they were known to have high pitched screams, although I never seemed to even try it, I knew I had a high voice since I was a good singer, but still. As if on cue Hoshigaki began screaming, everyone covered their ears, I didn't bother acting they already knew I could withstand the scream after last night, the two ghosts growled in anger then left, the screaming stopped. But it started up again, this time it was a scream of pain, my eyes filled with tears. They were hurting him, because he saved me.

"Hoshi, please be safe," I whispered through the screaming, it finally stopped a few minutes later, I looked around the room was a mess, considering the dragging and the table; I sighed and slumped on the sofa.

"Mai, tell us about the dream you had," Ayako said, I flinched.

"It was a stupid nightmare, nothing new," I answered her, Naru looked at me.

"Did you see the family in it?" he asked I shook my head.

"No it was just a nightmare I have sometimes it's really nothing," I told them, Ayako didn't look like she bought it; I got up and began walking out the door. "I'll be back in later," I said as I walked away, I knew they were giving me suspicious looks, but I ignored them, I walked towards the kitchen and opened a door that was not visible to the eyes or to the camera, as it was in a blind spot and was covered to the human eye, only the Kudamono family knew about it. Plus you could only see it if you were really looking, it was the door I had to take the spiritual barrier down from. I walked down the stairs inside it; the place was covered in cobwebs not being used in a while. I stopped at the bottom, I knew it. I ran out of the room and back to the kitchen I made some tea and walked back to base. I set the tea down and looked at Naru; he was the only one here.

* * *

><p><strong>Monks' P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Mai went into that room, I was about to walk into the kitchen five minutes later and go after her when she bolted out of there. I rushed into the nearest room until I heard her go. I walked into the kitchen and to the door, then down the steps that were inside it. I stopped at the bottom and looked around, it took my breath away. The place was beautiful, a fountain and pictures, but something about this place seemed cynical. I walked forwards and stepped in something, I looked to see what I had stepped in, a red liquid.

"Please be paint, please be paint," I said as I dipped my fingers in it, no it was blood and fresh blood at that. I turned and looked at the fountain, I held my hand out, it vanished, it was an illusion. Behind the illusion were graves four of them to be exact.

'Hoshigaki Kudamono,

Beloved brother and son, rest in peace.'

'Komochi Kudamono,

Beloved sister and daughter, rest in peace.'

'Ichigo Kudamono,

Beloved mother, sister, friend and wife, rest in peace.'

'Yasai Kudamono,

Beloved father, brother, uncle, friend, husband and psychic, rest in peace.'

I raised a brow; they had buried the family here but why? I turned around there was fresh blood that stained the walls, could Mai? Could she have done this? But if she had, she would have had blood on her when she exited wouldn't she? I looked around; a woman laid in the corner her body only a few days old, my eyes widened. I stepped back; something fell from the ceiling or someone. I gaped at what I saw, mangled, mutated bodies, two of them they were the people who murdered the family. I watched as blood still dripped from them, how is that possible? What's going on here? I rushed out of the room and into base.

"MAI!" I yelled, Mai jumped and looked at me, as did everyone else. "Explain, NOW!" I yelled again, Mai looked at me like I was crazy, Ayako stood up.

"Monk calm down what's wrong?" Ayako asked, I looked at Mai she just looked clueless.

"I'll show you," I said, everyone nodded and followed me out of base and towards the kitchen, I looked at Mai out of the corner of my eye, she looked worried. I opened the door in the kitchen, the others looked down it.

"Lin get some flash lights," Naru ordered, Lin nodded, but I stopped him.

"There's no point there's light down there, come on," I said, I led them down the stairs; i made Mai go in front.

"Monk you're scaring the girl," Ayako said, I shook my head, we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone looked at the scene they gasped. I looked at Mai; she was the only one who hadn't moved or anything. Ayako looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked, I looked at Mai who fell to her knees.

"Care to explain?" I asked her, my voice went back soft, I don't care what this place is, I care about why she kept it from us.

"No," she answered, we all looked at her.

"No?" Ayako asked.

"Mai what's going on?" John asked, Mai turned around and cracked a small smile.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," she muttered, John went wide eyed. "I'll explain at base, can we just leave this place?" she asked, I nodded the door to the room slammed shut, Lin ran to try the door handle.

"It's locked," he called back, everyone fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 done and dusted hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	7. The Truth, Fumiko Did WHAT!

**Normal P.O.V**

The group froze the moment Lin said the door was locked, Mai walked forwards; she grabbed a knife lying on the floor. She backed up to her friends again, the room began to shake.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ayako yelled over the trembling.

"EARTHQUAKE?" Monk suggested, Lin stood next to Naru, his Shiki at the ready, Mai stood with the knife held out. A hidden room in the basement, one Mai didn't know about, opened. Bodies flooded out from it, bloody beaten bodies. The team gasped, Mai watched as they rose, the dead bodies, how was this possible? She growled as two charged forwards. She jumped, she dodged, she hit, she stabbed, she killed.

"LIN GET THE FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" Mai ordered him, the room shook more, Mai fell to her knees, the ceiling began to crumble. She ran back over to her friends, with her hands held high, she blocked the rubble from falling onto them. Her eyes glowing white she used her powers, she took a hand down and shot white energy at the door. It blew off its hinges and into the kitchen.

"RUN!" she ordered, the team did as told and ran, they ran up the stairs and to the kitchen, as soon as everyone was out Monk used his magic to put up a barrier to keep them down there, at least for now. But that didn't stop the knife hurdling towards Mai. Even though she was drained of her energy she spun and caught the knife before it hit her, she growled, this had gotten out of control, but how were they able to make the bodies zombies? She groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Mai!" Ayako said rushing to her side, Mai let the knife fall out of her hands, no blood followed, even though she had a tight grip on it.

"MAI!" another voice called, the team turned to see an old woman rush in, Mai turned abruptly and looked at her, her eyes filled with anger.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she yelled at the woman, John stood up and looked at the old woman.

"Fumiko-san?" John asked, Fumiko turned to the young boy.

"Oh the young priest, how are you?" Fumiko asked, Mai growled.

"Cut the chit chat, what are you doing here?" Mai asked again standing in front Fumiko, the old woman sighed. Her clothes began to change, she soon had on a black top with dark blue jeans, black convers were on her feet, her age seemed to change as well, she was younger now, only in her mid-twenties, her blue eyes began to change to green, her grey hair turned to a bright red colour, a smile played on her lips. Everyone gasped.

"Thought you said you wouldn't let anyone find out you were a witch?" Mai asked the elder woman, she only laughed at Mai.

"Oh Mai sweetie, I thought you said you wouldn't let anyone find out about you past," she countered, Mai glared at her, Naru stepped forwards.

"Yes Mai you have some explaining to do," he said, Mai just shrugged, she motioned for them to follow her to base, all the while Fumiko walked besides her, not bothering to greet the rest of SPR.

The group sat down upon entering base. John sat with Masako, Ayako with Monk, Lin with Naru and Fumiko with Mai. Honestly Mai had no idea where to start, that is until a bright light filled the room. The team watched as Hoshi appeared before them; he ran over to Mai and sat on her lap.

"I told you they would find out," he said to her, Mai sighed, it was now or never.

"Well Nashi, are you going to explain?" Fumiko asked her, Mai growled at her.

"Taniyama Mai is a cover name, my real name is Kudamono Nashi, I'm the youngest of the Kudamono siblings. I was young when my family were killed, because I saw it happen before my eyes, my built up rage took control and my powers kicked in. I used them to torture the murderers, eventually killing them. The reason I didn't want to come here, is because I didn't want to see all the things in visions me and Masako would have, because it would only be a vision for her, for me it would be a memory. She asked me when I got here how I could stand it; the answer was simple, because I've already lived it. after everything happened, I ran from home and towards the library, Fumiko took me in, she helped me control my powers and taught me how to fight, but she also used me to kill, she turned me into an assassin," Mai said, the team gasped, Hoshi stayed silent and watched his sister talk. "I figured out what she was doing when I was 13, I quit, we fought, I won and spared her life, I left and became Taniyama Mai, I enrolled in school and made friends, I told ghost stories and broke the camera, also injuring Lin, and you guys know the rest," Mai answered, the team stared at her, neither moving or talking. Mai closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears; Hoshi smiled sadly and hugged her, Mai hugged back. Normally Naru would be the first to recover from shock, but this time he wasn't, he just stared. How could his clumsy assistant possibly be an assassin? Ayako stood up, her eyes filled with anger, Monk tried to hold her down.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asked, Mai sighed, she didn't meet Ayakos' gaze on her.

"If I had, you would all be dead, how do you think I managed to save you all?" Mai asked softly, Ayakos' gaze softened, Mai was doing this to protect them, Hoshi looked at Ayako and got off of Mais' lap. Ayako knelt down to Mai and hugged her, Mai froze, they weren't yelling, they were calling her a monster, they were telling her to leave and they weren't turning her in, why?

"Why?" Mai asked, Ayako pulled back and looked at her.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why are you turning me in, or yelling at me or anything?" Mai asked them, she looked up, her eyes filled tears. Ayako smiled softly as Monk came over to her.

"You make mistakes Mai, it's not your fault what happened, we're family and nothing's gonna change that," Ayako said, Monk nodded the tears flowed freely from Mais' eyes at the point. Monk and Ayako pulled her into a hug, John and Masako stood up and walked over to her also hugging her. Naru and Lin stood up and walked over, Lin smiled at the girl and gave her a small hug, SPR stared shocked at this, Mai pulled back, even she was shocked. She looked at Naru, he was clearly pissed off.

"I'm fired aren't I?" she asked him, Naru shook his head.

"No but I am mad that you didn't tell us, we could have helped you," Naru told her, Mai smiled at him. He then pulled her into a hug; Mai smiled and hugged him back. "No matter what happens, you're always part of this team," Naru told her, Mai smiled as a tear escaped her eyes.

Fumiko watched the whole scene, her eyes burned with rage; they still liked her, even though she was a murderer. She growled silently in her throat. All her hard work, gone, all making those maids zombies gone, now she would make sure Mai suffered. She snuck out of the room as this all happened and towards the kitchen to lift the barrier Monk put up, sooner or later, she would finish what she stared and the last of the Kudamonos' will fall.

Monk looked at where Fumiko had been sat.

"Hey where's that Fumiko?" he asked, everyone turned to look, Mais' eyes went wide.

"No," she whispered, catching on to what had happened, her brother looked at her.

"Nashi what's going on?" he asked her, Mai clenched her fists.

"Mai," Masako spoke up, "I just want to say I'm sorry I called you a monster when we first came here," she said, Mai turned to her and smiled.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. Now Hoshi, get the others, I need mom dad and Komochi," Mai said, Naru placed a finger on his chin.

"How come all your families' names are a fruit then there last name's fruit?" he asked, Mai smiled at him.

"Family tradition," she said, the room glew even brighter than before and three other figures stepped into the room.

A girl with short black hair and green eyes looked at Mai, her red top damp with blood, her white shorts stained with it. Her eyes softened when she saw Mai.

"NASHI!" she cried and hugged her, Mai smiled and picked her up.

Behind her a woman stood, she had forest green hair with matching eyes, she wore a blue dress with a red stain going down the back of it.

"Nashi," she woman whispered hugging her, Mai smiled and hugged back, once she pulled back the team saw a man.

He had electric blue hair with soft red eyes; he wore a white top that was stained with blood, and black trousers.

"Nash," he said as he hugged her, Mai smiled and hugged back. The glow around Hoshi became brighter and they could make out what he was wearing and what he looked like.

He had green hair with red eyes, he wore all green and a smile played at his lips. Mai looked at them all, they nodded. She held her hand towards them, it glew white, as did her eyes.

"Solid," she said, the four ghosts soon became solid, the team gasped.

"Mai how did you?" Naru began to ask.

"It's easy when you have a psychic for a dad," Ichigo began.

"And a witch for a mom," Yasai finished; Mai smiled and looked at the two.

"Nashi we're so sorry, we should have told you about Fumiko when we had the chance," Ichigo stared, Mai stared at her, what did Fumiko have to do with their murders?

"Fumiko is the one who highered the murderers to kill us," Yasai answered the unasked question. Mai silently gasped.

"Look Nashi we don't have much time here, but you have to do this, you have to kill Fumiko, once that's done everything will go back to normal," Ichigo said to her, Mai backed up. She had to kill again? No she couldn't, she wouldn't, she quit.

"Nashi if we could do it we would, but we can't you have to," Yasai said.

"But, I quit," Mai whispered.

"Nashi listen to us, Fumiko had stolen your fathers' psychic abilities and my witch powers, how do you think she's a witch? You need to kill her, our powers are rightfully yours not her, you have to do it Nashi. It's either that, or she'll kill you and your friends," Ichigo told her, Mai looked at her friends then her parents.

"I do this, but this is the last thing I do," Mai said, her parents nodded. The team gasped, Ayako grabbed her arm.

"Mai are you crazy?" Ayako asked her, Mai sighed and shook her head. Her brown hair turning an electric blue, her eyes becoming an emerald green, her clothes faded to reveal a blood stained dress.

"I have you, you guys will die if I don't," Mai told them.

"But Mai-" Monk began.

"Nashi, my name is Nashi, at least for now," Nashi told them.

"Nashi it's not right, you can't just kill someone," Monk told her, Nashi turned around her eyes a blazing red.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT TO DO THIS? IF THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY I WOULD DO IT MONK! BUT THERE ISN'T I SHOULD HAVE ENDED FUMIKO YEARS AGO, BUT I LET HER LIVE, AND NOW IF I DON'T KILL HER, YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE, AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Nashi yelled to her friends, Monk stepped back as did the rest of SPR, never in her life had Mai yelled at them not like that.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way," Nashi said, Monk gasped and grabbed his head in pain.

"MONK!" the team yelled, Nashi rushed to his side, she placed her fingers on his forehead, a vision came to mind. Fumiko, she was taking the barrier Monk had put up down.

"Listen to me, I need you all to leave, if you don't you can kiss life goodbye," Nashi told them.

"What about you?" Masako asked, Mai smiled softly at the girl.

"I'll be ok, just…just go, this has to end and I'm the only one who can do it," Nashi told them, Monk grasped his head in more pain.

"We can't move him," Ayako said, Mai looked up at the door and window.

"I can put a barrier up in here, you won't be attacked if the zombies come out, but you have to stay put," she told them; the team nodded and sat Monk on the sofa. Nashi turned to her family.

"Take care of them, until this is over, please," she said, her family nodded, Hoshi walked forwards and looked at the old man. Mai walked out of the room and turned to put the barrier up, once she did it she turned, only to bump into Naru.

"NARU?" she yelled, he looked at her and helped her up. "What are you doing out here? I can't take that down until this is over you know," Mai told him, Naru nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, and I'm not about to let you fight without backup," Naru told her, Mai looked at him.

"Naru," she began she just groaned, "I don't have time to argue, you can come, just stay out of the way and make sure no zombies get near base," she ordered, Naru nodded, he didn't take orders, but he knew now was not a time to argue. The two walked down the hall way in silence, eventually reaching the kitchen.

"This is it," Naru said, "You ready?" he asked, Mai nodded and pushed the door open.

"FUMIKO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 done, hate to say it people but this story's almost finished, however if you have any ideas and don't think you can write the story yourself, or have a request you want PM me and I'll think about writing it for you, I'll do any pairing, except MasakoXNaru I cannot stand that pairing, other than that please REVIEW :D<strong>


	8. The End, Hospital, New Case

**Normal P.O.V**

"FUMIKO!" Mais' voice rang throughout the kitchen, said witch turned to look at her, her eyes glowing a deathly red, Naru looked at Mai scared for her life, the barrier that was up was slowly coming down. Mai passed Naru a sword that appeared in her hands.

"Whatever you do, do not use your powers Naru," Mai ordered him, he gave her a questionable look, "She'll steal them," the brunette added, Naru nodded and walked to the side of the kitchen, ready to attack any zombies and help Mai, if she needed it. He couldn't even think of how much trouble he would get in from Lin.

"Well, well little Mai's come to stop me?" Fumiko asked her, Mai growled silently.

"I should have killed you a long time ago," Mai said her eyes filled with a little tears, her friend, her teacher had now betrayed her for good. "How could you Fumiko?" Mai asked, Naru looked at the dreaded witch, who just cackled.

"How, because I can, Nashi you weren't even supposed to live, you were ment to die, you weren't ment to figure out your powers, but you did. And now I've made the two murderers come back from the grave, only to kill you," Fumiko said, Mai didn't like what she was saying, Fumiko would attack, the fight would start, Naru would get hurt and her x-friend would die. Looks like it's true what they say, the past does return to haunt, and Mais' bloody past, is bringing her a bloody future.

"You stole my fathers' powers, and my mothers' Fumiko, for what you've done, I'll never forgive," Mai said, Fumiko scoffed before she launched forwards. Mai jumped out of the way, but Fumiko caught her ankle and swung her into the wall.

"I trained you Mai, there's no attack you can't use that I don't know, I know your style back to front," Fumiko said, she launched a red beam from her hands, Mais' eyes glew white stopping the beam. Her hands glew bright and launched the white attack towards her.

"Why did you do it? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" she yelled, she had questions, she didn't care about the position she was in, Mai wanted answers.

"It wasn't just me, everyone wanted the Kudamonos' dead, they didn't like the screaming," Fumiko answered.

"Because we scream, doesn't give a right to kill, we sing and our voices help us beyond belief," Mai stated, Fumiko scoffed and launched another red beam at her, Mai wasn't ready, the attack hit her, sending her flying into the barrier, which crumbled.

"MAI!" Naru yelled, Mai turned, kicked the zombie maid in the face and jumped back. Naru ran forwards with the sword and began to fight them, cut their heads off. Mai turned back to Fumiko.

"That's nice, your boyfriend cares about you, too bad that won't save you," Fumiko said, the red beam came again. Mai jumped, missing it, she returned it with her own beam of light, she couldn't fight her, not without back up. Mai clenched her fists, she would have to. She took a knife from the nearby draw and cut her palm. She drew symbols on the wall.

"Hear this plea, help me, send the descendants to me, fight the monsters help us win, what Fumiko has done, is the worst SIN!" she called, her eyes glew white, the room filled with light. Her parents were there, her sister, her brother, her aunt and uncles, grandmas' and grandpas'.

"THIS END FUMIKO!" one of them yelled, the white light was bright, it enveloped Mai, Fumiko growled and shot a beam of red towards her, it bounced off and hit Fumiko instead. Mais' eyes glew, bright than before, her descendants with her, helping her, lending her their power, she didn't know how long she could keep them under control for.

"NO!" Fumiko yelled, she threw the sword, but no a Mai, at Naru. A white light came around the sword; the zombies stopped and reverted to what they looked like. A white glow formed around then before the spirits left. Naru turned to look at Mai.

"MAI!" he yelled, the sword by her side, she launched it forwards, stabbing Fumiko in the gut. She raised and plunged it into her chest, it wasn't enough, she was losing blood, but she still stood. Mai growled, her eyes glowing a deadly black. The black energy emitted from her and towards Fumiko, it hit its target sending her back. Mai walked over to the woman.

"I told you this would end Fumiko, I'm not the weak child I once was, I spared your life once, I'm not making that mistake again," Mai raised a knife she had, it was the knife the murderers had used, she plunged it into Fumikos' head, the woman flinched, but grabbed a nearby object, sharp enough to cut, she plunged it into Mais' gut before falling lifeless on the floor, Fumiko was dead. Mai stumbled back, her eyes reverting back to their brown colour, her hair going back brown. She began coughing, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at it, it was covered in blood. Mai looked at Naru, who came rushing over to her.

"Mai, we have to get you to a hospital," Naru said, Mai shook her head.

"I have, I have to get the barrier down, so everyone can get out, this isn't over, not yet," she coughed out.

"What, how can it not be over?" Naru asked, a laugh was heard behind them, Mai turned around, her wound wasn't bleeding, but she knew full well after the descendants left her, it would. Mai held her hand out it glew white, then disappeared.

"The barrier's down, get everyone out and leave, I have to finish this," Mai said, her hair turned to its electric blue again; her eyes back to their emerald green. The kitchen door burst open, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and Lin stood there.

"Half way through whatever was happening, Mais' parents disappeared," Monk said, Lin looked at Naru a deadly glare formed on his face; Masako covered her mouth hiding a gasp.

"All of Mais' family are helping her, but if she can't control it, it'll destroy her from the inside out," Masako said, Naru looked at her, her eyes glew red as the beam struck the two murderers. One jumped and kicked Mai, sending her flying backwards. The other one brought up a knife and stabbed her; Mai grunted and fell to the ground.

"MAI!" Ayako yelled, she tried to rush forwards but Monk grabbed her shaking his head. A groan was heard from Mai, she stood up her eyes glowing black. Masako gasped visibly, John looked at her and grabbed her hand. He gave her a soft smile but she just looked horrified.

"This ends," Mais' voice was low, dark and dangerous, it sent shivers up everyones' spines. "Witches of past, future and present, give me your power, help me kill the monsters that plague this town, the murderers that kill, give me you powers, the time has come, they need to pay, there is no room in this place for dead bodies to stay," Mai said the blackness on her hands grew. The room shook, as SPR watched them. "LEAVE!" Mai yelled, they couldn't tell if it was to them or the ghosts. The team watched as the screams of the ghosts echoed through the silent kitchen. The black faded leaving behind two rotting corpses. Mai landed on the ground, Naru rushed over to her, blood began to pour from her wounds as she looked at him, her eyes became glazed over with tears.

"LIN AMBULANCE!" Naru yelled, Lin was already on it; Mai reached her hand out to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the team crowded round her, Masako buried her head into Johns' chest, Ayako let the tears fall silently, Monk looked pissed off.

"Mai don't you dare die on us," he said, Lin rushed over to them.

"We have to get her outside now," he said calmly, the team nodded and walked to the door. They reached it, but they couldn't walk out. Naru looked puzzled.

"The barrier once held us in, now that barrier shall fall down all the time we will win," Mai muttered, a black barrier fell as the team walked outside, Mais' breathing became shallow as Naru held her.

"Mai," the team muttered, sirens were heard in the distance as an ambulance came rushing up. Lin get everyone in the van and followed to the hospital.

Mai was rushed straight into the operating room upon arrival. The team sat in the waiting area. Naru paced back and forth, Ayako worried about what was happening, Masako worried about if she was still alive, John just worried in general praying to god she'd be ok, while Monk was beyond mad.

"Why did she keep us in there, we could have helped her, then none of this would have happened. I can't believe she kept this a secret from us all this time, we're a family, how could she?" he carried on mumbling, Naru shook his head at him and carried on pacing. The doctor came out a few minutes later, a frown evident on his face.

"She's stable, but not for long, I'm afraid she might not make it," he said, Ayako broke down in tears as Monk tried to comfort her, Masako broke down in Johns' chest as she cried. The Sakura family were notified of the incident and rushed to the hospital.

"We're so sorry," Ichigo said once she entered the room. SPR was sat around Mai, she was conscious but didn't look at anyone, instead her eyes focused on the ceiling. Ume walked towards her.

"Nashi?" Ume asked her, Mai looked at her as did everyone else, Masako smiled a little, she was possessed by Mais' brother.

"I thought you got rid of the ghosts," Akihiko said, anger clear in his voice. Ume walked forwards and sat down besides Mai, who just smiled a little at her.

"Nashi, will you be alright?" Ume asked, Mai smiled a little at her.

"I'll be fin Hoshi, when have I ever been kept down?" Mai asked, her voice weak, Ume or Hoshi in Umes' body, motioned to her friends, Mai turned to look at them, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, the team looked at her, "I shouldn't have kept my past a secret, it's just I didn't know what to do, I was scared," she laughed a little, "I still am," she admitted, Hoshi smiled at her.

"Nashi, will you sing one last song?" he asked her, Mai looked at him; a smile came upon her lips.

"What song would you like?" she asked him.

"How about Wake Up Call?" another voice came, everyone looked to the front of the bed, Komochi, Ichigo and Yasai stood there, the rest of the family stood behind them. Mai smiled at them all and nodded.

'_**I didn't hear what you were saying**_

_**I live on raw emotion, baby**_

_**I answer questions, never maybe**_

_**And I'm not kind if you betray me**_

_**So who the hell are you to say 'we'?**_

_**I never would've made it, baby**_

_**If you needed love, well, then ask for love**_

_**Could've given love, now I'm taking love**_

_**And it's not my fault 'cause you both deserve**_

_**What's coming now, so don't say a word**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't think so!**_

_**Six foot tall, came without a warning**_

_**So I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here, I don't think so!**_

_**I would've bled to make you happy**_

_**You didn't need to treat me that way**_

_**And now you've beat me at my own game**_

_**And now I found you sleeping soundly**_

_**And your love is screaming loudly**_

_**I hear a sound and hit the ground**_

_**If you needed love, well, then ask for love**_

_**Could've given love, now I'm taking love**_

_**And it's not my fault 'cause you both deserve**_

_**What's coming now, so don't say a word**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't think so!**_

_**Six foot tall, came without a warning**_

_**So I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here, I don't feel so bad**_

_**I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad**_

_**I'm so sorry, darling**_

_**Did I do the wrong thing?**_

_**Oh, what was I thinking?**_

_**Is his heart still beating?**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't think so!**_

_**Six foot tall, came without a warning**_

_**So I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**Come around here, I don't feel so bad**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Care about me? I don't think so!**_

_**Six foot tall, came without a warning**_

_**So I had to shoot him dead**_

_**He won't come around here anymore**_

_**No, he won't come around here, I don't feel so bad**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**_

_**Don't you care about me? I don't feel so bad**_

_**Wake up call, caught you in the morning**_

_**With another one in my bed**_

_**Don't you care about me anymore?**__**'**_

All the while singing this Mais' body glew white as her mother worked on her wounds. She may be a witch but she knew a thing or two about healing, Mai smiled as she finished and as Hoshi left Umes' body. Komochi walked up to Mai and hugged her, Hoshi joined in.

"No matter what happens Nashi, you're always out little sister," Komochi said to her, Mai smiled at her.

"Thanks Komochi," she answered, Hoshi released his grip on her.

"We'll always love you," Hoshi smiled, "Mai," he finished; Mai felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Mai, we have to leave now," her mother said while hugging her.

"But you have to remember that no matter what happens in this world or the next, you're always our daughter, you're always part of this family, and we will always love you," Yasai finished.

"You did what was right Mai, you should be proud," Ichigo said, "You have another family to take care of you for now," she finished, the family turned to SPR.

"Take care of our daughter/sister," they said in union, the team smiled at them.

"Always," they said, the family left with a warm smile on their lips, proud of their daughter and happy that she had another family that would look after her. The Sakura family left the room after the scene had happened, Ayako and Masako hugged Mai tight, glad she wasn't going anywhere. Monk gave her a stern look.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from us young lady?" Monk asked her, Mai shook her head; Monk smiled and hugged her warmly. He was glad she was alright; Lin stood up and smiled a Mai, a rare sight to see. John gave her a small hug as he left the room with the others; Mai slumped down in her bed, showing how tired she really was.

"Ne Naru?" she asked, Naru looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked, she yawned.

"The zombies, how did you beat them?" she asked, Naru gave her a questioning look.

"You got rid of them, when you glew white their spirits left the mansion," he said to her, Mai thought for a second and nodded.

"Guess so," she said, Mai yawned, Naru looked at her. "Something wrong?" she asked him. He lent over her, his face close to her.

"Never _ever_ scare me like that again, do you understand?" he asked, Mai nodded her head, but not much for if she looked up their lips would have met. "Good," he said, closing the gap between them, his lips met hers. The team outside silently cheered at it. Mai shocked at first didn't know what to do after a few minutes though, she began to kiss back.

"Why did you do that?" Mai asked him, Naru smiled that rare smile and chuckled.

"And I thought you were smarter than that," he said, Mai huffed and pouted, Naru chuckled again and kissed her cheek, "I love you Taniyama Mai," he said to her, Mai smiled at little and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Shibuya Kazuya," Mai replied, Naru smiled at her before telling her to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>2 week later<strong>

Two week passed by as Mai walked into Narus' office with his tea.

"Thank you," he said, Mai smiled at him, ever since the hospital he had been much nicer, Mai turned to leave the office but Naru caught her around the waist.

"We have a client in about 10 minutes," he said, Mai turned and looked at him. His lips met hers as they shared a sweet short kiss. Mai pulled back, leaving Naru to whimper a little bit, she loved doing this to him. Mai walked out of his office to prepare tea for the client, Naru and the team sat around the sofas and chairs waiting for them. The door opened revealing a young black haired girl with red streaks; she had dark forest green eyes.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how may we help you?" Mai asked as she walked forwards towards the girl hand extended, the girl looked up from her black cap, her hand came out of her jean pocket as reached for Mais' hand she stopped.

"Mai?" she asked, Mais' eyes snapped open.

"Kiiroibara?" Mai asked, said girl glomped Mai.

"Mai?" the team asked her'

'_Oh boy' _Mai thought turning and scratched the back of her head nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks but this Story's finished now, I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews, as I have said, if you have an idea for a Ghost Hunt story, either Review it me or PM it me and I'll write it for you, tell me the pairing and the OCs and case you want and all that, and I'll try and write it, other than that please REVIEW :D <strong>


End file.
